Look After You
by carlypotter
Summary: Sequel to It's Time to Run. Beth and Daryl are on their own now, and growing closer every day. But what happens when Beth is kidnapped in the middle of the night?
1. Midnight Disappearance

_A/N Hey guys, I'm back! I've finally got inspiration for an It's Time To Run sequel, after seeing the season 5 trailer. I hope you all enjoy this one as you did It's Time to Run. These chapters might be a little short so I'm sorry, but I'll try my best to make them longer._

**Beth POV**

She awoke to the sound of creaking. It automatically made her jump; any unexpected or eerie sound did that to her these days. _God, I'm such a wuss, _she thought, rolling over once again.

Her fingers stretched out on the mattress and she breathed a sigh of relief when she felt Daryl's warmth reach them. The two shared the only bed in the little cabin they had stumbled upon, which Beth secretly loved. She loved being close to him, feeling his warmth. It gave her comfort and a feeling of safety.

The creaking resumed for a couple moments, which made Beth sigh in irritation. There was no way she was going to get back to sleep now. For some reason she couldn't explain it put her on edge. She tried taking deep breaths to calm down like she did back at the farm; they seemed to help back then.

They weren't helping now, though. Not tonight.

She kept trying for a few minutes, with no success. She could feel herself hyperventilating, on the edge of a panic attack. _No, no, no, _she told herself. _I'm stronger than this. I won't have another panic attack. Not again. _

"Daryl," she whispered, shaking his shoulder gently. "I'm going to go outside for a minute to catch some air. I'll take a knife with me."

He grunted his acknowledgement and rolled back over, still tired. Normally he'd be awake and would have gone with her.

She grabbed her knife from the table and walked outside onto the small patio. The cool air felt good on her now sweating face. "This should do the trick," she murmured to herself. It was making her feel better already.

Out of nowhere, something struck Beth from behind, making her drop her knife. It went flying across the patio, out of her reach. She fell, hard, and spun around to face her attacker. She tried to scramble backwards but someone was already there and kicked her shoulder hard, making her cry out in pain. One of the assailants picked Beth up despite all her struggling; they were far too strong for her.

_Help..._she tried to scream, but her mouth made no sound. The other person had clamped his hand over her mouth. She kept fighting them until the strong scent of chloroform made her pass out, slumping helplessly into her captors arms.

She woke up several hours later in the trunk of a car, alone and utterly terrified.


	2. Gone

**Daryl POV**

He woke up slowly, squinting from the early morning sun light shining on his face. He grunted, muttered something unintelligible to himself, and rolled back over. Needless to say, Daryl Dixon was _not _a morning person.

He expected Beth to be up already, trying to scrounge up some food for breakfast, but he couldn't find the pretty blonde anywhere in the small cabin. He checked all around outdoors, searching the quiet woods around their cabin. Beth was nowhere to be seen.

"Beth?" he called quietly, circling around the cabin once more. Maybe he had missed seeing her and she was right around the corner. _Oh, who am I kidding? I never miss anything, _he grumbled to himself. He wouldn't be half the hunter he was if he missed stuff.

That's when he saw her knife lying on the far side of the porch. "Hmm," he grunted, thinking that was odd. Then, he remembered waking up last night to her saying she needed to go outside for a minute, and that she'd take a knife with her.

_Damn it, Dixon, you should've went with her. _He mentally cursed himself. He'd let her go out in the middle of the night by herself, and now she was gone. And it was all his fault.

Without a second thought, Daryl made preparations to leave the cabin. He gathered all the supplies he'd need. He picked up her gun—still lying on the nightstand by the bed they had shared just a few short hours ago—and holstered it on his side. He took all the stuff she'd had—just a pair of clothes and a few spare clips of ammo—and put it in his bag too. She'd need it when he found her.

"Alright, let's see where you're goin' to, Greene," he said to no one in particular. He picked up her knife and went down the steps leading away from the cabin. He noted a few scuff marks a couple feet to the left—two sets of boots it looked like. He followed the marks until they reached a road a couple kilometers ahead.

Immediately, he came to one conclusion: walkers weren't at fault here. Beth could have taken them down easily with her knife, and would have called Daryl for help. Whoever had caused Beth to disappear, had subdued her and taken her. No way would his Beth Greene go down without a fight.

He noticed tire marks—someone had gotten out of there in a hurry—heading down the road. _Well it ain't much, but hell, it's better than nothing. _He went in the direction of the marks, following them until he came to another dirt road. There weren't any tracks leading down, but he decided to follow the road in case they had covered the marks up. As he'd suspected, the road turned up nothing.

He got back on the main road, following the tracks and thinking about Beth. How beautiful she was. How she never cared about what anyone else thought. Her desire to learn to survive, be independent. Her will to fight. He'd never met a more incredible woman. What drew him to her most was her ability to hope, and to carry on after everything that had happened to her. She was strong. And she grew on him quickly.

He willed himself to find her, because in truth, Daryl needed her. He needed the light she brought wherever she went, he needed her to teach him to be a better person.

_I'm going to find you, Beth_ he promised as he kept walking down the road, the sun beating at his back.


	3. Weak

_A/N Here's the third chapter. Enjoy! Favorites/follows/reviews are appreciated!_

**Beth POV**

She woke up with a throbbing headache. _Where am I? _she wondered, wincing as she sat up.

Before she had any time to take in her surroundings, the door to her—cell? Room? she didn't know—opened, and a woman in a cop's uniform stood before her. "Good. You're awake." The woman proceeded to grab Beth's arm and drag her down the hallway.

Beth was in a hospital, she discovered. The room she had woken up in was a former hospital room. "Hey!" she protested, struggling against the woman. "Let me go!" The woman dug her nails into Beth's arm and kept dragging her along.

"The more you struggle, the more it's going to hurt," the woman said in a sharp voice. They had entered another room—some sort of medical room—where two large men in white lab coats were waiting. "Strap her down."

The two men stepped forward and took Beth from the woman. They laid her down on a gurney and managed to get straps over the girls flailing limbs. "What the hell do you want from me?" Beth had begun swearing recently, a habit she had picked up from Daryl.

_Daryl. _What had happened to him? Had he been taken too? Oh, who was she kidding? This was Daryl she was talking about. Of course he didn't get caught. He'd be too fast, too strong. Unlike Beth.

Mentally she kicked herself. How could she have been so stupid? She let her guard down, for just a minute, and looked what happened. Now she was surrounded by strangers—who didn't seem like the helping type—in some abandoned hospital. She should have been stronger, more prepared. She should have fought her kidnappers off. But she couldn't.

She was too weak. She'd always known that she wasn't a fighter, and right now nothing disgusted her more than that thought. Daryl would've fought back, and won. He wouldn't have let himself get disarmed and taken like some defenceless little girl.

Her mind slid away from Daryl and back to reality as she felt the sharp sting of a needle pierce her skin. She cringed but stayed silent. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Just taking some blood, for now." The woman said, in the same stone cold voice. She looked away as the men took three vials of blood.

She tried to work the needle out of her vein, but it didn't work. _Daryl, please come, _she silently pleaded. _I need you. _Beth knew Daryl was her only hope. Where was he now?

She felt several more stabs as she was injected with different colored fluids. One of the lab workers walked her back to the cell after she was unstrapped. Standing up made her dizzy, and she had an even worse headache now.

"We'll do some more testing later. Congratulations, Beth. You're our new test bunny."

She felt another needle at the side of her neck, and everything went black once again as she crumpled to the floor.


End file.
